It has heretofore been proposed to provide a vertical stack of identical bins, each with means interengaging the next higher, or lower, bin and each having an upper front opening in the front wall thereof. Such bins have been made, used and sold for many years for use as vegetable bins in a kitchen or for the storage of small parts in a plumbing shop or the like. However, they have the disadvantage that they do not nest, collapse or fold so that the manufacturer is shipping air when they are in transit, and the cost is therefore unduly high. Such units are usually shallow and since the opening is in the front, the objects stored in each bin may fall out of the front opening as the bin becomes full.
A set of bins designed by me for the purpose of sorting and stacking different waste products, such as metal cans; glass bottles, waste paper and garbage went into usage in the town of Nottingham, New Hampshire in 1974 with considerable success. The bins were made of plywood and comprised containers with vertical upstanding side and rear walls, an inwardly inclined front wall and an integral bottom wall. This construction was found too costly for general acceptance by the public since the containers could not be collapsed, folded or nested so that the object of universal adoption to promote conservation of raw material was not attained.